Sois mon Valentin (Trad)
by Lilith-and-Sev
Summary: Sirius est seul pour la Saint Valentin, mais une chasse au trésor pourrait changer les choses... Slash établi.


_**Petite traduction d'un OS de BlackShuck, avec SLASH et LIME (ceux que cela pourrait déranger sont prévenus). **__**C'est un petit cadeau pour rendre l'attente moins pénible pour le deuxième volet de Nouveaux Amis, Nouvelle Aventure dont la traduction me prend un petit peu plus de temps que prévu, et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger avec les partiels qui s'annoncent...mais pas de panique, il viendra quand même. Peut-être que je posterai d'autres OS pour me faire pardonner ^_^'**_

**Sois mon Valentin de BlackShuck**

Sirius boudait dans sa cuisine. Il grignotait un biscuit qu'il avait trempé dans son thé, et gardait les yeux rivés sur la vue de la grande fenêtre de la cuisine. C'était bientôt le milieu de l'après-midi de ce 14 Février, et il n'y avait toujours aucune ombre dans le ciel qui indiquerait qu'un hibou arrivait avec une carte ou une autre preuve d'amour de son petit-ami.

Sirius termina son thé et déposa sa tasse dans l'évier dans un furieux fracas. Puis il bondit dehors avec sa chemise, ne tenant pas compte du froid, et fixa son regard sur le ciel. Ce n'était pas juste ! Leur première Saint Valentin en tant qu'amoureux et non plus en tant que parrain et filleul, et Harry était envoyé en Chine et Sirius coincé en Angleterre !

Sirius frissonna et regarda le ciel encore un peu. Il commença une nouvelle fois à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Harry. Peut-être que Harry avait rencontré un magnifique et jeune mec en Chine et l'avait complètement oublié - mais non, Harry ne pouvait pas être si méchant. Ou peut-être que Harry avait été blessé, ou pire – mais non, c'était Harry, il pouvait prendre soin de lui. Ou peut-être simplement que Harry était tellement débordé avec les affaires du bureau international des Aurors qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas trouvé le temps d'envoyer un hibou pour la Saint Valentin.

Sirius hocha la tête avec conviction à cette troisième explication et prit le chemin de retour vers la maison. Ce devait être ça. La pensée d'un Harry préoccupé ne le rendait pas joyeux, mais cela expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas reçut de carte de Saint Valentin ce qui ne le détendait pas pour autant.

Il se versa une autre tasse de thé avant de décider qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort, et la vida rapidement dans l'évier. Il se rendit au placard du bar et en sortit une bouteille de fire-whisky. « A Harry, mon amour », leva-t-il un toast pour son premier verre. Puis le deuxième, « A tous les autres jours solitaires comme aujourd'hui ». Puis il se versa un troisième verre et se rassit en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il se demanda si Harry avait aimé ce qu'il lui avait envoyé. Cela avait été difficile à faire, mais il avait fais une grande carte avec une longue série de pensées attentionnées faites en rimes disant à Harry combien il l'aimait et pourquoi. Il avait aussi inclus un bon spécial, permettant à Harry de le traiter comme son esclave sexuel pour une nuit. Il avait hâte que Harry utilise ce bon, presque autant qu'il espérait que Harry serait heureux de l'utiliser.

Sirius sirota le reste du whisky de son verre, et commença à se sentir planer agréablement, quand il repéra un éclair blanc avec une tâche rouge. Alors qu'ils furent bientôt plus visibles, il ne fit aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Hedwige avec une enveloppe rouge dans le bec.

Sirius bondit joyeusement vers la fenêtre ouverte et alla chercher des friandises pour hiboux. Il n'avait pas été oublié finalement.

Hedwige atterrit avec élégance sur la table et laissa joyeusement la grande enveloppe dans les mains avides de Sirius.

Sirius déchira l'enveloppe, les doigts tremblants, révélant rapidement une carte blanche avec un grand cœur rouge chatoyant sur le dessus et une inscription dorée brillante : « Sois mon Valentin ».

Il s'empressa s'ouvrir la carte et lut :

_Cher Sirius,_

_J'aimerai être avec toi maintenant, parce que chaque fois que nous sommes séparés, tu me manques plus que je ne pourrai te le dire. Comme je ne suis pas avec toi, et que je sais que tu t'ennuies probablement et que pour l'instant tu te sens négligé, j'ai décidé d'arranger quelque chose pour toi qui pourrait rendre notre séparation plus facile et qui veillera à ce que tu saches comme je pense à toi avec amour aujourd'hui. _

_Es-tu familier avec le principe de la chasse au trésor ? J'espère, parce que c'est ce que j'ai préparé. _

_Suis mes indices dans le bon ordre, pour trouver mes cadeaux pour toi en ce jour de Saint Valentin. _

_Cela devrait t'occuper au moins pendant un certain temps, et puis le moment où je serai avec toi à nouveau n'en sera que plus proche. _

_Tien,_

_Harry. _

_P.S : Mon premier indice est que tu dois aller à l'endroit où je t'ai vu pour la première fois. En te regardant ce jour-là, je n'aurai jamais imaginé avoir une relation amoureuse avec toi !_

Sirius ne put empêcher un grand sourire de se répandre sur son visage. Ok, c'était loin d'être aussi bon que d'avoir Harry lui-même, mais cette idée de chasse au trésor n'était pas mauvaise. Cela montrait certainement combien Harry pensait à lui, et combien il était impliqué dans le projet de le rendre heureux.

Mais que voulait dire cet indice ? Ok, il n'avait pas été très bien à regarder à sa sortie d'Azkaban, mais Harry ne voulait sûrement pas parler de ça.

Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, Sirius se leva brusquement avec un sourire de maniaque sur le visage et il disparut avec un léger 'pop' qui fit hululer Hedwige d'indignation.

Sirius réapparu dans une banlieue verdoyante avec un sourire sur le visage. Non, Harry n'avait jamais semblé intéressé par la bestialité, alors il allait de soi qu'il faisait allusion à la fois où il avait entrevu Patmol rôdant autour de Privet Drive.

Se sentant un peu ridicule, Sirius se dirigea vers les buissons où il s'était caché il y avaient des années de ça, alors qu'il espérait apercevoir son filleul. Il était en face des buissons en se demandant quoi faire pour trouver le second indice lorsqu'une femme âgée, les bras pleins de gros chats, entra dans son champs de vision. « Tu es Sirius, n'est-ce pas chéri ? » dit-elle.

« Euh, oui ? » répondit-il en la lorgnant avec méfiance.

« Bien », répondit-elle gaiement, « J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Le jeune Harry a laissé cela avec moi ».

Sirius prit l'enveloppe blanche qui lui était tendue avec un murmure de remerciement, alors que la femme âgée faisait demi-tour vers une maison voisine.

Il la regarda alors qu'elle entrait à l'intérieur, suivie par trois autres chats, avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Il y avait deux morceaux de papiers à l'intérieur :

_Bien joué Sirius, _

_Je me demandais si tu réussirais à trouver le premier. Je pensais à moitié que tu filerais vers la cabane hurlante, mais peut-être que le point d'exclamation t'a indiqué le chemin. _

_Je pensais déjà que tu étais beau, tu sais, cette nuit-là dans la cabane. Ou du moins, je pouvais voir comment tu serais avec un bain et un peu de nourriture. _

_Je ne sais pas encore si je suis désolé ou heureux de ne pas avoir eu la chance de vivre avec toi comme tu me l'avais proposé cette nuit. Dans l'ensemble, c'est choquant, je pense que je suis heureux, car tu ne m'aurais jamais vu comme un amant si tu m'avais élevé comme un enfant. _

_Et j'aime être ton amant. _

_Harry. _

_P.S : Peut-être voudrais-tu aller maintenant à l'endroit où j'ai commencé à t'aimer et à te faire confiance ?_

Sirius fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la deuxième feuille de papier, puis commença à sourire bêtement. Harry avait ensorcelé un dessin délicieux montrant exactement ce qu'il aimerait faire à Sirius. Sirius sourit alors que le Harry sur le papier clignait de l'œil et sortait sa langue avant de commencer à le sucer avec enthousiasme.

Il glissa soigneusement les deux morceaux de papiers dans l'enveloppe et la mit dans sa poche. « La cabane hurlante cette fois, je suppose », se dit-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait de nouveau à transplaner.

La cabane hurlante était déserte, mais il y avait une douzaine de roses rouges jetées négligemment sur le sol, et au milieu se nichait une petite enveloppe rouge.

Sirius se jeta avidement dessus. Il était vraiment à fond dans cette chasse au trésor. Il sourit à la vue de la carte. C'était une photo moldue d'un chiot noir avec une rose rouge dans la gueule.

_Coucou Amour, _

_Cette carte est appropriée, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai fais confiance cette nuit-là, même maintenant je ne sais toujours pas. Je l'ai juste fait. J'ai juste eu ces sentiments envers toi qui n'ont jamais disparu. J'avais le sentiment que je pouvais t'aimer et te faire confiance et que tu ne me trahirais jamais. Et tu sais que je n'éprouve pas cela envers beaucoup de personne. _

_Je sais que je ne le dis pas souvent, mais je t'aime. Plus que je ne pourrai jamais aimer n'importe qui d'autre. Tu es le seul pour moi. Je sais que tu as des doutes quelques fois, et que tu te demandes pourquoi le héros du monde sorcier est amoureux de toi. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer pourquoi je t'aime. _

_Il suffit de savoir que c'est le cas. _

_Harry. _

_P.S : Notre premier Noël. _

Sirius grogna, alors qu'il ramassait les roses et qu'il mettait l'enveloppe dans sa poche, «Place Grimmaurd ».

Il regarda sa vieille maison tandis qu'il se demandait pourquoi Harry avait jugé bon de le ramener dans l'endroit qu'il détestait tant. Il gravit lentement les marches du perron et grinça des dents alors que la porte s'ouvrait lentement vers l'intérieur. Il avait été si malheureux dans cette maison qu'y avoir des bons souvenirs lui semblait impossible même si cela était impliqué dans les cartes de Saint Valentin de Harry.

Il regarda autour de l'entrée, et puis il ne put retenir un grognement de rire. Le portrait de sa mère avait été généreusement orné de gui, et le sol était recouvert de minuscules roses et de cœurs en papier rouges et blancs. Une enveloppe rose se trouvait à un mètre de ses pieds, sur le dessus d'une boîte blanche, posée sur un tas de confettis.

Avec un léger sourire, il se pencha et ramassa l'enveloppe, ne haïssant soudainement plus autant le Square Grimmaurd. Il regarda la boîte un moment, en considérant de l'ouvrir en premier, mais il décida qu'il préférait lire ce que Harry avait à dire. Il ouvrit sa quatrième enveloppe du jour et sourit alors qu'une pluie de petits cœurs jaillissait lentement du haut de la carte et que les lignes apparaissaient par flash.

_Il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire_

_J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas_

_Il n'existe personne qui ait une moitié aussi_

_délicieusement magnifique_

_ou délicieusement sexy que toi_

Il secoua la tête aux délires de Harry. Délicieusement sexy ? Si cela pouvait décrire quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, c'était Harry, pas lui. Mais il n'allait pas discuter si un magnifique jeune homme pensait qu'il était sexy et voulait lui envoyer un nombre ridicule de compliments de Saint Valentin. Alors que les mots commençaient à briller pour la troisième fois, il ouvrit la carte et lu :

_Sirius, _

_Je suis désolé de t'amener ici amour, je sais que tu as beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs dans cette vieille maison, mais j'avais quelques bons souvenirs d'ici avec toi. Mais en fait, chaque moment passé avec toi est un bon souvenir. Peut-être avec l'aide de ce que contient cette boîte toi et moi pourrons nous faire de vraiment bons souvenirs ici !_

_Lascivement et amoureusement tien,_

_Harry. _

_P.S : Deux mots – Premier baiser. _

Sirius sourit et fit rentre la carte dans sa poche avec les autres. Le contenu de la boîte semblait très prometteur pour lui.

Il poussa le couvercle de la boîte et sonda le contenu avec plaisir. Bouteilles d'huiles pour le corps et lubrifiants, et autres choses intrigantes. Une bande de soie noire pour servir de bandeau, une paire de menottes en cuir souple, une paire de dés... Il attrapa les dés et plissa des yeux, l'un des dés énuméraient des parties du corps, et l'autre les actions appropriées. Sirius sourit et les remit dans la boîte il pouvait à peine attendre de les utiliser avec Harry.

Mais pur l'instant, il avait un souci. Il avait une boîte pleine de sex toys, une poignée de roses, une poche pleine de lettres d'amour et maintenant il devait aller à la maison de Remus, maintenant en couple avec Rogue, pour revisiter la scène de son premier baiser avec Harry.

« Tu ne pouvais pas faire cela pour notre second baiser, Harry ? » grommela-t-il dans le vide alors qu'il rassemblait ses cadeaux et se préparait à quitter le square Grimmaurd.

Sirius apparut à l'extérieur de la petite et confortable maison de Remus, et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière. Il espérait que la vieille chauve-souris graisseuse soit dehors ou cachée dans son laboratoire de potions. Mais il semblait que la chance n'était pas de son côté. Remus et Rogue étaient assis à la table en train de prendre le thé. Rogue l'aperçut en premier, et son visage arbora une légère expression de dégoût. Sirius soupira et frappa légèrement à la porte pour attirer l'attention de Remus, avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer.

«Tu peux faire irruption », commenta Rogue.

Sirius décida d'ignorer la remarque ironique et hocha la tête : « Je te remercierai. Comment allez-vous tous les deux ? »

« Bien, merci », dit Remus en se levant, avec un sourire, « Je pense que tu es ici sous la direction de Harry, est-ce exact ? »

Sirius sourit et bougea son bras chargé de roses pour avoir une meilleure prise sur la boîte. « Ouais, est-ce que a vous dérange si je regarde simplement chez vous pour trouver ce qu'il a laissé pour moi ? »

Remus se planta devant lui et lui barra le passage, « Pas du tout. Mais ne voudrais-tu pas prendre une tasse de thé avec nous d'abord ? »

Sirius sourit et tenta de contourner son ami, « Nan, ça va aller merci, je vais juste aller chercher ma carte, ou autre chose »

« Severus a fait des cookies pour moi ce matin, ils sont vraiment très bons », vanta Remus alors qu'il faisait léviter une assiette de cookies au chocolat en forme de cœur vers Sirius.

Sirius se figea un instant à l'étrange image de Rogue faisant des cookies en forme de cœur, vêtu d'un petit tablier froncé et rien d'autre ne put se former dans son esprit, avant d'envoyer au loin cette pensée dérangeante. « Euh, merci quand même, mais comme ils sont faits pour toi, il faut que ce soit toi qui les mange, alors je pense que je vais juste aller prendre ma carte ». Sirius réussit finalement à se glisser sous le bras de Remus traversa l'entrée pour aller vers le petit bureau, secouant la tête devant l'étrangeté du couple dans la cuisine.

Il entra dans le bureau et remarqua immédiatement l'enveloppe rouge, à l'endroit exact de leur premier baiser. Il sourit en se souvenant de l'argument stupide qui avait conduit Harry à le pousser contre le mur et à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à court de souffle, et comment Harry avait rougi après l'avoir embrassé si ardemment.

Il était encore un peu surpris qu'il n'y ait pas de traces de brûlure sur le mur, ce baiser avait été si chaud !

Le dessus de la carte proclamait tout simplement « Je t'aime », en grosses lettres rouges.

_Sirius, _

_Je me souviens de la façon dont on s'est disputé ce soir-là, je pense au pauvre Remus qui en était presque à quitter sa maison pour se mettre à l'abri des cris. J'étais tellement en colère contre toi pour t'être mis en danger pour me sauver ! Puis ce fut là que je sus que je t'aimais un peu plus que ce que je devais. Ais-je toujours eu ce cliché vis-à-vis de toi, « Tu es beau quand tu es en colère ? » C'est vrai tu sais. C'était quand tu étais juste en face de moi, ta poitrine haletante alors que tu me regardais, la passion dans tes yeux me stoppant de discuter davantage. Aussi je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, à part t'embrasser. Ce n'était pas le plus élégant ni le plus romantique baiser je sais, mais je me souviendrai toujours de la passion qu'il contenait. Je pense que cela nous a aidé à comprendre cette nuit-là ce que l'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre. _

_Harry. _

_P.S : Maintenant, qu'en est-il de notre second baiser ?_

Sirius poussa un soupir tremblant cacha soigneusement la lettre dans sa poche. Ces Valentines étaient des choses qu'il voulait garder pour le reste de ses jours.

Il revint à la cuisine, et réussit à éviter les offres de thé et les biscuits de Rogue alors qu'il effectuait une sortie rapide. Prochain arrêt, le Terrier.

Hermione agita la main avec enthousiasme vers lui depuis le pas de la porte alors qu'il approchait. « Salut Sirius ! »

Il sourit et eut un mouvement qui fit tomber la boîte par terre. Ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Hermione pouvait bien être fiancée à Ron, mais elle n'était probablement pas aussi innocente qu'elle le montrait. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle voulait particulièrement voir une bouteille de « peinture pour pénis aromatisée au caramel » à ses pieds.

« Toutes ces douces choses sont de Harry ! » gazouilla joyeusement Hermione alors qu'il s'approchait encore. « C'est juste tellement romantique ! »

Sirius rougit légèrement. « C'est vraiment bien de sa part de faire tout ça ». Il acquiesça. « Est-ce que je peux laisser ces fleurs ici juste le temps que j'aille dans le fond du jardin pour voir si Harry a laissé quelque chose d'autre pour moi ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et prit les fleurs, « Tu peux laisser la boîte aussi si tu veux »

Sirius secoua vigoureusement la tête, « Non, la boîte est très bien, pas lourde ni rien »

« Et bien il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses dedans vraiment, alors pourquoi le serait-elle ? Ce dés sont probablement les choses les plus lourdes là-dedans »

« Les dés ? »

«Oui, j'ai pensé à prendre un lot pour moi et Ron, mais ils étaient trop chers, alors il aura juste un équipement pour un jeu de twister nu cette nuit »

Sirius ouvrit lentement la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il perdait ses mots, mais c'était l'une de ces occasions.

« Oh je suis désolée », dit Hermione d'un ton contrit, « Tu n'avais pas regardé dans la boîte avant ? »

Sirius retrouva sa voix, « Oh, si je l'ai fait, les dés semblent... drôle, je vais juste aller chercher ma carte maintenant ». Il posa la boîte dans les bras de Hermione et traversa le jardin.

Un morceau de parchemin reposait dans l'herbe, sous la tonnelle de roses, et Sirius s'en empara avec empressement.

_Sirius,_

_Notre second baiser. Je m'en souviendrai pour toujours aussi. C'était l'un de ces instants qui sont vraiment hors du temps. _

_Le ciel bleu de minuit et l'odeur humide de l'herbe et des roses dans l'air me feront toujours penser à cette nuit dans le jardin, avec ta bouche chaude contre la mienne, et tes bras serrés autour de moi. Je me suis senti aimé. C'était l'un de ces moments où je me sentais vraiment à ma place, avec l'homme avec qui je voulais être pour le reste de ma vie. _

_J'espère que c'est quelque chose que tu veux aussi, parce que je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi. Cela me rappelle que je veux te poser une très importante question la prochaine fois que je te verrai. Peux-tu deviner quelle question se pourrait être ?_

_Amour_

_Harry_

_P.S : La maison se trouve là où le cœur est. _

Sirius prit une inspiration tremblante et s'assit lourdement sur le banc sous la tonnelle, et relut la lettre. Les mots n'avaient pas changé. Cela ne pouvait pas réellement dire ce qu'il espérait, n'est-ce pas ? « Mariage ? » murmura-t-il, un peu mélancolique alors qu'il faisait courir un doigt sur l'écriture de son amant. « Je me demande s'il le ferait vraiment ? ». Spontanément, un sourire stupide apparut sur son visage. « Je me demande s'il le ferait vraiment » répéta-t-il plus gaiement. « Il pourrait » se dit-il joyeusement, alors qu'il revenait sur le chemin, à l'endroit où Hermione l'attendait. « Il pourrait »

Après avoir récupéré sa boîte et ses roses, et réussit à échapper à une Hermione curieuse, il transplana pour retourner chez lui, avec un sourire sur le visage. Même quand Harry n'était pas là, il se débrouillait pour réussir à ce que Sirius se sente incroyablement aimé.

Puis quand il rentra dans sa propre maison, il ne put encore s'empêcher de sourire. Harry avait été assez littéral pour cette fois. Parce qu'il y avait un grand cœur rembourré en velours rouge sur sa table de cuisine. Il vit qu'il y avait quelque chose de doré brodé dessus tandis qu'il se rapprochait et posait sa boîte, ses roses et vidait ses poches.

Il poussa une petite exclamation et fixa l'inscription.

« Veux-tu donc ? » dit une voix derrière lui.

Sirius sursauta violemment et fit tomber la boîte de la table. Les menottes tombèrent par terre et rebondirent, les bouteilles roulèrent et les dés filèrent à travers la pièce.

« Gueuh » dit-il, en recherchant frénétiquement autour de lui la source de la voix.

Soudain l'un des dés s'éleva dans l'air apparemment de son propre chef. Puis avec un bruissement de sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry se tint face à lui avec un sourire narquois et en frottant le dé entre ses doigts. « Quelle sorte de réponse est Gueuh ? » demanda-t-il malicieusement.

« Harry ! » Sirius se jeta à travers la pièce et embarqua son amant dans un baiser passionné.

« N'importe qui pourrait s'habituer à ce genre d'accueil », dit Harry avec un sourire alors qu'il se résignait à reculer. « As-tu aimé ma chasse au trésor ? »

« Beaucoup. Mais pourrais-tu préciser la question que tu vas me poser ? Je ne voudrai pas dire oui à quelque chose, et puis m'apercevoir que je me suis engagé pour tout autre chose, comme passé des vacances avec Remus et Rogue »

Harry sourit, « Et bien je peux t'assurer que même si Rogue fait de bons cookies et qu'il rend Remus heureux, il n'y a pas moyens que je parte avec lui en vacances »

Sirius regarda Harry pendant un moment, « Hé, tu y étais ! »

Harry reconnut, « Coupable. Pourquoi penses-tu que Remus te bloquait le chemin ? Je refaisais la carte pour t'envoyer à l'endroit de notre second baiser. Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan original, mais j'ai décidé que ton idée avait du bon »

« Oh ». Sirius dit, « Tu étais à tous les endroits tout du long alors ? Mais pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Oui, et joyeuse Saint Valentin à toi aussi Sirius », dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » se reprit Sirius à la hâte, « Je pensais que tu étais en Chine jusqu'à après-demain »

« Non, j'avais prévu ça depuis longtemps. Je suis rentré ce matin » dit Harry alors qu'il appuyait confortablement son visage contre l'épaule de Sirius et en taquinant la ligne de sa mâchoire de baisers.

« Merci »

« Le plaisir est pour moi. Ou alors, puis-je obtenir mon plaisir en faisant usage de ce charmant bon que tu as si gentiment inclus dans ma carte? Carte qui, en passant, était vraiment très bien. Tu t'es causé beaucoup de soucis pour écrire toutes ces rimes »

Sirius rougit légèrement et étreignit fermement Harry, «Je voulais tout exprimer, et tu peux utiliser le bon n'importe quand, en fait, sens-toi libre de le dupliquer pour deux fois »

« Hmm, j'aime cette idée aussi. C'est définitivement quelque chose sur quoi réfléchir pour plus tard »

« Plus tard ? » demanda Sirius, « Pourquoi attendre ? Quand tu as ramassé le dé, est-ce que tu as remarqué sur quelle action il est tombé ? »

« Umm, « lécher » je pense » répondit Harry.

« Alors peut-être que nous devons trouver quoi exactement ais-je besoin de lécher »

Sirius relâcha promptement un Harry un peu surpris et commença à ramper sur sol, recherchant l'autre dé. Il le trouva bientôt contre le pied de la chaise et lut la face avec un sourire.

«Eh bien ? »

Sirius se mit à genoux et posa les dés sur la table, tout en ignorant la main que lui tendait Harry pour l'aider à se relever. « Je pense que j'ai besoin de rester comme ça pour cette fois » dit-il à Harry avec un sourire malicieux, alors qu'il l'encourageait à s'appuyer contre la table de cuisine.

Harry s'affaissa contre la table avec un soupir et laissa Sirius détacher sa ceinture et détacher le bouton. Son souffle se bloqua tandis que Sirius descendait la fermeture éclair de son pantalon avec les dents et sortit promptement sa langue pur lécher la peau libérée. Il fit descendre le pantalon de Harry le long de ses hanches, alors que sa langue poursuivait son œuvre, léchant la peau au fur et à mesure qu'elle se découvrait.

Fidèle à la commande des dés, il lécha et lécha encore entraînant l'ondulation des hanches de Harry et sa respiration saccadée tandis que ses jointures crispées sur le bord de la table blanchissaient.

« Tu es un putain d'allumeur » gémit Harry, alors que Sirius donnait un autre coup de langue sur un point particulièrement sensible.

« Le mieux serait de lancer une nouvelle fois les dés, pour voir si tu peux améliorer ta 'situation' »

Un grognement d'acquiescement vint de Harry, puis le son des dés, « Um, Pénis, Sucer ? »

Sirius leva les yeux et haussa un sourcil.

« Okay, Titiller, Téton »

Sirius sourit et se remit sur ses pieds, en faisant attention à ne pas toucher Harry. « Je vais donc avoir besoin d'enlever ta chemise », dit-il, en appréciant l'air tourmenté de désir sur le visage rougi de Harry.

Il défit les boutons avec une lenteur douloureuse, jusqu'à ce que les mains de Harry passent au-dessus des siennes et tirent, faisant sauter les deux boutons restant au sol.

« Pressé ? » taquina Sirius, en soufflant un air chaud et humide sur le mamelon gauche pour chatouiller Harry, avant d'approcher sa bouche et de doucement tirer dessus avec les dents.

Le brusque sifflement dans la respiration de Harry lui arracha un sourire tandis qu'il allait sur le côté droit de la poitrine de Harry pour répéter les mêmes gestes.

« Sirius » gémit Harry.

« Oui ? »

Brusquement, sa tête fut tirée vers le haut, « J'ai besoin de t'embrasser »

Sirius laissa Harry l'attirer contre lui et répondit doucement à la pression contre ses lèvres. Mais le désir le balaya comme un fleuve et il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux en désordre de Harry. Il pencha légèrement la tête en arrière pour avoir un meilleur angle pour l'embrasser, poussant sa langue dans la bouche de Harry pour un baiser profond qui fit frémir Harry et lui fit tirer sur les boutons de sa chemise.

« Jette les dés », murmura faiblement Harry, alors qu'il se hâtait d'écarter les deux pans du vêtements. Ses mains caressaient et flattaient la moindre parcelle de peau exposée.

« Mmm », grogna Sirius alors qu'il pressait sa poitrine nue contre celle de Harry. « Je pense que les dés seront plus amusant lorsque je ne serai plus aussi désespéré de sentir ta peau contre la mienne »

Harry eut un gémissement d'acquiescement alors qu'il réussissait finalement à retirer le pantalon de Sirius et qu'il commençait à se frotter contre lui avec béatitude. « Tu m'as manqué cette semaine », gémit-il alors qu'il embrassait de nouveau Sirius, toute idée de délicatesse ou de contrôle totalement envolée.

Sirius réussit à émettre un grognement d'accord, avant de couvrir la bouche de Harry de la sienne, et de sucer sa lèvre inférieure gonflée.

Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre avec un abandon sauvage, les mains crispées, les hanches se heurtant, les lèvres soudées, leurs duretés pressées l'une contre l'autre entre leur ventre.

Avec un gémissement Harry se raidit, et un instant plus tard, Sirius donna un dernier coup de reins avant de venir. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, une soudaine faiblesse dans les jambes. Harry blottit son visage dans le cou de Sirius, qui soupira de contentement avant de l'embrasser.

« Ouais, tu m'as vraiment manqué » confirma-t-il vivement en se décollant de Sirius.

Sirius eut un petit rire, « Je peux le confirmer »

« Tu sais que c'est de ta faute, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry avec un sourire.

« Ma faute ? » dit Sirius avec un faux air innocent.

« Ouais, il y a une parfaite scène de séduction installée à l'étage, des draps de satin propres, des bougies ne demandant qu'à être allumées, et à la place je me retrouve soumis, me tordant contre la table de la cuisine ! » Harry déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius, et lévita le cœur de velours rouge jusqu'à eux. « Et tu me distrais de mes questions aussi avec des commentaires idiots. Qu'est-ce que tu a à dire pour ta défense ? » taquina Harry.

« Euh, je suis un mauvais garçon, donne-moi une fessée ? » suggéra malicieusement Sirius.

Harry secoua la tête et tourna le cœur sur un côté.

Quand Sirius vit ce que le cœur en velours avait caché, son cœur bondit et il lutta pour respirer normalement.

Harry le regarda avec une expression tourmentée sur le visage. « J'espère que j'ai raison de faire ça » dit-il en ramassant la petite boîte à bijoux en velours noir, et en scrutant avec nervosité l'expression stupéfaite de Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas exactement le contexte romantique idéal pour ça je sais, ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu, mais depuis quand sommes-nous un couple normal ? Je n'ai pas grand chose de mieux à dire pour ce genre de trucs, mais je t'aime, et cela n'est pas prêt de changer, alors, euh, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Sirius sourit joyeusement et jeta ses bras autour du cou de Harry, avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser affectueux.

« Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ? » demanda Harry lorsqu'ils se détachèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Oui »

Avec un sourire, Harry retourna la boîte ouverte et en sortit deux anneaux. « De la voûte de la famille Potter » dit-il doucement. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient été utilisés depuis environ un siècle ou deux, mais je pensais qu'ils nous iraient »

Sirius laissa Harry lui passer l'un des anneaux à son doigt. C'était un anneau d'or simple avec quatre petits rubis fixés à égale distance. Sirius hocha la tête d'un air approbateur alors que Harry laissait l'anneau en place. « Tu es coincé avec moi maintenant, tu sais » commenta-t-il.

« Bon maintenant, donne-moi l'autre afin que je puisse t'assurer que tu es coincé avec moi »

«Eh bien je suis déjà collé à toi, en quelque sorte » taquina Harry alors qu'il laissait tomber l'autre bague dans la main tendue de Sirius.

-Pas de mauvais jeu de mot, merci » lui dit Sirius avec un petit sourire en passant la bague au doigt de Harry, « Je m'occupe de les faire »

« Eh bien, nous sommes fiancés, déjà à moitié dévêtu, donc que nous suggère-tu de faire pour le reste de cette Saint-Valentin ? » flirta Harry alors qu'il se blottissait contre Sirius.

Sirius sourit en roulant les dés entre ses doigts, « Oh, j'ai quelques idées »


End file.
